This invention relates to a burial casket, and more specifically to a burial casket designed to have two different interior styles or colors within the same casket.
Funeral merchandising is often a space consuming and expensive undertaking. Funeral directors must maintain a large inventory of burial caskets for display as well as for storage purposes. The inventory expense and the storage space required for this are undesirable. Burial caskets having a variety of different interior upholstery designs must be included in the inventory of a funeral director. Specifically, it is essential for the funeral directors to maintain in their inventory burial caskets having interiors which are suitable for either men or women.
Attempts have been made in the past to provide a plural display casket. However, such attempts have not been satisfactory. Most of these previous efforts resulted in a casket having a segmented top, each of the segments opening in the same direction and having interior upholstery to the left which is different from the interior upholstery to the right. Tradition, however, requires that the deceased be casketed only with the head to the left. Another casket had a segmented top which opened in different directions, but which had no provisions for expediently casketing the deceased. For this reason, previous attempts at marketing plural display-type caskets have been negligible and unsuccessful.